Desvanecer
by Son of twilight
Summary: Songfic¿ que es lo que siente y no puede decir Sirius a Remus ?Slash ( època Merodeadores) Review!


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, desgraciadamente si no seria declarada oficial la relación de Sirius / Remus y principalmente Sirius Black no estaría muerto  
  
A también la canción no me pertenece si no a QBO, un grupo no muy conocido pero bueno.  
  
Advertencia: Slash ,hombre/hombre este mm entonces si no te gusta mejor sal de una buena vez no quiero reclamos.  
  
Comentarios: dejen Review , o si no ya de plano amenazas a muerte ( aunque no lo crean son bien recibidas ) espero que les guste y pues nadas más no tengo nada que decir.  
  
La canción esta entre: //  
  
Pensamientos : -----------------  
  
Las acciones, diálogos , etc .. : .................................  
  
Desvanecer  
  
Otro día más en el que tengo que ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos... No poder decirte lo que siento es mi castigo ... mi tormento...  
  
Otro día como otros, estoy aquí en el baño como siempre arreglándome para salir con otra más de mis admiradoras... ridículo..  
  
Un joven de 16 años se encontraba en el baño de su dormitorio, el cual compartía con sus 2 mejores amigos y bueno un mmm podríamos llamarlo amigo. Hoy como cada viernes tendría una cita con una de sus tantas admiradoras, una más en su lista que pronto quedaría atrás.  
  
Estaba ya dándose los últimos toques para su próxima cita, mientras lo hacia vio a través del espejo a un de sus mejores amigos...Remus Lupin... pero ya no era solo eso para él , era algo más, algo que no podría explicar claramente con palabras ya que no eran suficientes.  
  
// Vienes hacia mi  
  
Lentamente sin hablar Solo mirar. .//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahí estas mi querido Moony, como siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa, siempre con esa bella mirada..  
  
Por que no puedo dejar de verte.. es algo inevitable...  
  
Ahí estas parado.. sin decir nada.. solo me observas ...  
  
Ya no puedo , no puedo seguir fingiendo .. lo eres todo para mí y tu no lo sabes....  
  
// Que misterio hay  
  
en tus ojos y tu soledad //  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tus ojos... es algo de lo que siempre me a encantado.. dime su secreto....  
  
Son dulces .. pero a la vez fríos....  
  
Dulces ....como tu eres... darías la vida por los que amas ... y yo la daría por ti aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera....  
  
Pero fríos.... que revelan esa parte de ti que pocas personas conocen .... tu soledad.... esa soledad que la ocultas día a día detrás de una sonrisa....  
  
Quisiera que me dijeras como haces eso... es extraordinario .... es grandioso .... pero a la vez triste....  
  
Pero ya no puedo... ya no puedo ver esos ojos tan hermosos... o me obligaran a hacer algo ... de lo que me arrepentiría después...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Sirius Black , el famoso rompecorazones de la escuela Hogwarts, casi terminaba de arreglarse.  
  
Sirius , dejó de ver a Remus, para poder por fin terminar de arreglarse ya que pronto sería hora de su cita.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
// Ahora estas aquí Esperando una verdad Que no vendrá //  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aun estas ahí....viéndome .... tal vez solo pensando.... o...¿tal vez esperando?... no lo se... pero si es así... aunque lo dudó.....sería lo mejor que me pasaría en la vida.... tan solo ver tus ojos....quiero gritarte lo que siento....decirte que daría lo que fuera para poder estar contigo...... que tu me vieras con esos ojos y me dijeras ..... lo que también sientes para mí....pero.... que estúpido soy.... eso no será posible... que tu me ames....y ni siquiera que yo te diga que te amo....  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Y ahora quien es la desafortunada , digo la afortunada –dijo Remus en un tono burlesco  
  
¿ Como que desafortunada? , mmm pues es una chica de Ravenclaw –dijo Sirius mientras pasaba el cepillo por su cabello una vez más para darle el toque final..  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
// Es mejor así saber que la pasión vive.. no extiendas tus alas no te quiero ver no temas a nada no te quiero ver Desvanecer //  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pero tal vez es mejor así.............. no confesarte.........no decirte..... así no te heriré.... tal vez me seguirás viendo como tu amigo..... pero yo te amare cada día más..... estaré siempre ahí para ti....... mi amor crecerá cada vez más al verte al tenerte tan cerca ....pero tal vez al igual que yo temes a que hieran tus sentimientos y si aunque no lo creas los tengo.... pero por favor nunca te vallas de mi lado.... nunca extiendas tus alas mi ángel ........ no quiero perderte.......no quiero que desvanezcas de mi vida.......  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Sirius salió del baño seguido por Remus.  
  
Sirius se preparaba para agarrar su chaqueta que se encontraba en su cama , quedando así de espaldas de con Remus.  
  
¿ la quieres? –pregunto sin rodeos Remus dando una sonrisa falsa pero nadie lo nota ya que Sirius le daba la espalda.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................  
  
// Quieres repetir la pregunta que jamás respondí que no vendrá es mejor así saber que puedo ser libre //  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿ por que lo haces más difícil?...¿ por que siempre me lo preguntas?.....¿ por que haces mas evidente mi error?....¿ por que simplemente estas aquí preguntando algo que es lo más evidente?.......¿ es que no lo ves?........¿ por que no terminas ya este sufrimiento?.........¿ quieres la respuesta? ..... pues aquí esta:  
  
No, esto es solo una forma de mantenerme ocupado , de olvidar la cruda realidad , que tu estas tan cerca pero no como yo quisiera , no puedo tenerte y esto me esta matando poco a poco sin que la verdad salga a la luz .  
  
Este dolor es imaginable, pero mi forma de olvidarlo es como lo vez " amando" a la chica que próximamente pasará a la lista de las una vez " amadas".  
  
Pero no entiendo.... ¿ es que nadie lo ve?....¿ nadie ve que esto es simplemente una formar de ocultar lo que verdaderamente siento? ... que irónica es la vida ...... aunque tengas lo mas preciado de tu vida frente a ti no te das cuenta o simplemente no encuentras el coraje suficiente para obtenerlo ......  
  
Pero es mejor así ..... puedo ser libre ..... tu puedes ser libre ..... así no sufriremos .... no tendremos que jurarnos amor eterno... no tendremos que hacer lo imposible por estar juntos por que si no es así moriremos lentamente si estamos lejos el uno del otro..... Es mejor así .......  
  
// No extiendas tus alas no te quiero ver desvanecer  
  
No temas a nada no te quiero ver desvanecer //  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................................  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque dudo que alguien haya leído el fic pero de todos modos gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer las cosas sin sentido de una loca desconocida y si alguien leyó esto me gustaría que me dejaran un review pero si esto no es posible no importa . 


End file.
